


Harry Potter and the Child of a Druid

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Crossover, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry and Anakin deserve a happy life, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, but it's minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Harry, nearly dead from the abuse, wishes for a family on his sixth birthday and he winds up in another world, where he's found by young Half-Elf Druid. Can he and his family help the little boy, who had to suffer because of one grave mistake of a certain Headmaster?
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating the old stories soon along with the ones that I'm working on.
> 
> This is set in Ashan Universe of Heroes of Might and Magic (Will possibly have mentions of the Original Universe). This story is set on the map called The Impossible Mountain, which is a Heroes 7 one.

A six year old Harry Potter was dying in his cupboard, as he was starving to death and his aunt and uncle went away for a month long vacation. Before they left, they had beaten him, threw him in the cupboard, locked it and then left.

Harry didn't understand what did he do to deserve their hate and why he was forced to do chores and starve in the cupboard, while his cousin was enjoying everything, starting from toys to food. Harry got even beaten very bad, when he came back with good grades, so he would do even worse to show to everyone that he was a hooligan and a delinquent, who deserved to be punished by doing chores. He also got told by his Uncle to lie that he wasn't abused to keep the Dursleys' reputation as the normal family intact. So, any time a teacher noticed that he was hurt, he lied that he wasn't abused and no questions followed.

Now, the day of the vacation came and he got beaten for asking if he could come with them. His Uncle took out a belt and whipped his freakish nephew and threw him in the cupboard head first. The door was slammed and Harry passed out.

He recovered a bit from the beating and he began banging and screaming for help, but no one answered, as his cries fell on the deaf ears or no one heard him. He collapsed and realized that death would come.

And he would welcome it, as he didn't want to live in the world, that ignored his cries for help. Once he was dead, then they would care about the little boy, who was a slave to his 'family'.

His only wish was he had a family, that cared for him.

On another world, Anakin was standing near the city of Aglan. It was a Sylvan city and a part of expedition into the region.

Anakin was a fifteen year old Half-Elf with brunette hair and gray-blue eyes. He had short ears and he wore green robes along with a cloak and a hood. He was a Druid in training.

The Elves of Irollan protected the Harmony and forests, as the living beings were the responsibility of the Elves, and they would retaliate against anyone who hurt them.

Anakin was a child of a druid named Syndra, after she saved his father from a certain death and helped him and his pupil. He was a Jedi, who was a Maverick and was against the Council. They secretly fell in love and Anakin was born nine months after the departure of the said Jedi.

She gave birth to Anakin, while being helped by her fellow Druids, who were helping her to deliver her child. She raised him and taught him about the Elven culture and he wanted to be like her, a Druid. Thus, he began his training in early age and he loved to tend to plants. Syndra also trained him to use the Force based on knowledge she had, as she didn't hear that much, but the Force fascinated her.

When he was fourteen, they went on the expedition, to the mountain, as it was the uncharted region. They grew a city in the snowy region and began finding resources to build the important structures.

Lasir, the leader of the expedition, was away exploring the region and battle the monsters that inhabited their territory. In fact, Anakin was watching him and the troops depart, Syndra and her fellow Druids also went with him to explore the region to chart it on their map. And he was on lookout for danger already throughout the afternoon, before he had a small lunch.

Anakin stayed behind to protect the city and its residents. He was known to be kind. He loved to spend time playing with cheerful Pixies and Sprites between his studies and he had a Pixie named Lyrei, that was his companion, as she was born from the flower that he grew in the garden. He was one of the priests of Sylanna, the Dragon God of Earth.

Anakin talked with the pixie, who was hiding in his sleeve from the cold wind and was about to return, he saw a flash of light nearby and closed his eyes, as it nearly blinded him. Once the light faded, he ran to the source and was horrified at what he saw. So was Lyrei, who held her hands on her chest from shock at what her friend had found.

A human child was lying in the show. He was wearing clothing bigger than he was and he had black hair. There was a scar in the shape of lightning on his forehead, but this didn't worry the young Druid. There were bruises and Anakin suspected that the boy got badly hurt.

So, he picked the boy up and saw how thin he was, which meant that he was starved as well. The young Druid didn't waste any more time and ran back inside of the city to the Stone Ring, where the Druids resided and to his room. He placed the boy on his bed. Anakin used a healing spell to repair the damage and then got some healing potions. A druid was near the room and he saw what was happening.

"What in the name of Sylanna is going on here?" he asked.

"Faelyn, I found him outside of the city and he's badly hurt. I need to take the sack that is clothing off of him," Anakin responded.

Faelyn fetched more healing items and helped Anakin to take off the shirt that was more like a rag.

Both of them were horrified to see that the boy was indeed starved, which meant that the issue was much more graver than they could imagine. Nonetheless, they proceeded to heal the boy from his wounds and ensure that he would survive. Then, they fed him some nutritional potions to ensure that there was some nutrition in his body to help him, as he could be dying. There were also indications that the abuse was physical, as there were marks, which meant that someone hit the boy.

"He was badly abused. And judging by this rag of the clothing, he's not of this world," Faelyn remarked as he then tossed it aside.

"I'll be with him, when he wakes up," Anakin said.

"A glass of water will be near the bed, in case he wakes up thirsty, so he'll have something to drink. We don't know if he was psychologically abused, but if he was, we have to help him."

"I'll do everything to help him. He's my responsibility, as I'm the one who found him. It's good that no hostile creatures were around, or they would have killed him. But it's highly likely that he would have died from his injuries, before any beast would have eaten his body. That scar is also another major concern of mine," Anakin responded.

"Very well. We'll wait for your mother's return and see how we can proceed with that scar. Meanwhile, help the little one. He'll need you in the times ahead, as the path won't be an easy one. We'll help you, so you aren't alone," Faelyn said.

Anakin nodded as the Druids dressed the boy into the new clothing, that matched to his size.

"Lyrei, I'm sorry if you had to see something like this, but I don't know where he came from and who could have done this to him. But if I do find this person or people who did this to him, I'll make them regret harming the child," Anakin spoke.

The Pixie just flew near Anakin's ear and showed the pity towards a human child. The Druid, that was her friend, was a Human too, but he had an Elven blood in his veins. But the child on the bed was pure-blood human.

"It's night time. I'll sing both of you to a peaceful sleep," Anakin said as he sang a beautiful tune. Lyrei flew back to her flower and fell asleep.

Anakin also fell asleep near the child and tucked him in. He would protect the little boy and help him heal from his injuries.


	2. In a new world

Harry stirred awake, as he felt that he was sleeping on something soft. He lastly remembered being in the cupboard, as he was wishing for either death or a family, that would care for him.

It would be either of the two, but he still believed that he was a worthless Freak, who deserved to die with his parents, who were drunk and died in the car crash. Why would anyone care for the son of two drunks?

He awakened to see that he was in a room and someone was sleeping near him, a young man, who was under a cover of his own. Harry looked and and realized that he was on the bed.

No, he couldn't sleep on bed. Beds were only for the normal people and he was a Freak, so, he climbed over a young man and ran to find a cupboard to sleep in. Then, he would cook and do everything that he would be asked to do, if he was to earn his keep in the new place.

Thus, he found a wardrobe and fell asleep. It was good enough and he didn't mind clothing above it. Wardrobes and cupboards were the place where Freaks slept. Beds were for normal people.

What he didn't know was that a small being alerted her companion to the noise, as it watched the boy climb into the wardrobe.

Anakin felt his hair pulled by Lyrei, as he knew that it was her. She always did that, whatever he was asleep and there was something urgent, like breakfast or studies.

"I'm getting up," he spoke as he turned to see that the boy was gone. "Where did he go?" Anakin asked.

Lyrei led him to his wardrobe, which was closed. She tried to open the door, but she was too small.

"Let me do that," he said as she nodded. He opened the door to find the boy sleeping in there. This baffled Anakin as the boy was in the bed, but he was glad that the boy was up, which meant that he would be okay and the wounds would heal.

But, with the boy sleeping in the wardrobe, something was very wrong with him and Anakin would get to the bottom of the problem and help the boy. So, he lifted the boy from the wardrobe and returned him to the bed.

He tucked the boy in and he fell asleep himself. He would begin a new task tomorrow.

The next morning, Harry awoke when he saw that the clock showed that it was six am in the morning. He quickly got up and searched for a kitchen to cook for whoever lived here, so he would earn his keep.

He had no idea that a small creature was watching him and as he got up. It was a small flower like creature, that was a humanoid.

It looked as it was saying: "Do you really need to do that?"

"I do. You don't understand. I'll be beaten, if I don't make breakfast before others get up," Harry responded, which made the creature flinch.

"What's going on here?" a voice spoke, as the creature turned to the older boy, who was a teen. Harry was astounded by him.

"First of all, what's your name, the little one?" the teen asked.

"Harry," he responded, as he prepared for a beating for not making breakfast.

"Alright, Harry. My name is Anakin. Now, what are you up so early?" Anakin asked.

"I need to make breakfast for you and whoever lives here," Harry responded.

"You, making breakfast?" Anakin asked in shock. He suspected that the boy was a slave, who had to cook for his master or masters. "No. You're not going to make breakfast, because I should be the one who does that, since I'm older and taking care for you."

"Then how I'll earn my keep? My aunt and uncle said that I need to do this or I get punished," Harry responded again.

"I'm not punishing you for not making a breakfast for me and others. You're too young to cook anything at the moment, which includes a lunch and a dinner. No child of your age should cook, especially, when there are adults, who will do that for you. Just get back to sleep and we'll call you, okay?" Anakin said.

Harry just nodded and he went to the breakfast, where he just drank a cup of water. He was waiting for the leftovers, so he could eat them, instead of eating some fruits. He guessed that the residents didn't like meat.

Once the breakfast was done, there were no leftovers and Harry returned to his room.

"Harry, why didn't you eat? Your fruit is right

"I didn't cook, sir, so I don't eat. That's it," Harry replied as he left.

Anakin was in shock of how very serious the situation with Harry was and he needed to help the kid, who was not only abused, but also made to act like he wasn't a kid at all, but the freakish abnormality, who believed that if he didn't work, he wouldn't eat.

 _'I swear, his family will get a very good smack in the head by my staff, if I find them! How they can treat a six year old child like that?!"_ Anakin thought, as his blood boiled.

But, this didn't matter for now, as Anakin needed to help Harry unlearn the behavior that was drilled into the boy and undo the damage that had been done. Anakin adored children and he would help the hurt one, no matter what it took.

After lunch, in which Harry refused to eat, as he stated that he didn't do chores, so he didn't deserve food, he once again fell asleep in Anakin's wardrobe. Anakin signed and carried Harry back to the bed. He mixed some nutrition potion into the goblet of the water. "Lyrei, if he wakes up, tell him to stay in bed and not sleep in the wardrobe. Also, have him drink the water and praise him, if he does" he said as she nodded and watched over the boy.

"How is the little boy?" Faelyn asked when he saw Anakin exiting his room. They walked to the garden, where the garden Pixies and Sprites resided.

"A bit better where wounds are concerned. But it's his physiological state that worries me greatly. First of all, his name is Harry. No last name, as he didn't mention it. He was indeed abused and he has this mindset that he has to cook and do chores to earn his keep or he will be punished by beating. He also didn't eat anything at all during breakfast and lunch, which made me give him some nutrition potions to help him. He was waiting for leftovers to be given, as he stated that he didn't cook, so he didn't deserve to eat after the breakfast. I caught him trying to find the kitchen to make breakfast, when it was six in the morning, and not to mention, he slept in my wardrobe, not once, but twice, which means that he slept on the floor! Lastly, he said that he was a Freak and freaks didn't deserve to sleep in bed. What kind of people are his family?" Anakin asked as his blood was boiling in rage.

"Sylanna's mercy, this is worse than I originally thought," Faelyn shook his head.

"Which is why I'll be taking time off from my watch duty to have him unlearn the behavior that he got from his 'family'. It will be hard, but I will succeed. Also, have Druids look out in the mornings and if he does find the kitchen and he's found there, have him returned to my room, but not in the manner that will make things worse for him and myself," Anakin said.

"We'll help you to do that. That way, we'll all ensure that the problem is dealt with and we can help him recover."

"Thanks. If I find Harry's 'family, I'll make them regret that they abused him," Anakin snarled.

Faelyn knew that Anakin adored children, even if he was a child himself and interacting with the one that was hurt... The druid didn't want to imagine of what Anakin was to do to the family that did this to Harry. But, this wasn't the Druid's concern, as Harry's well-being was Anakin's concern, since he found the boy.

"We'll all help you. You don't have to be alone in this, Anakin," Faelyn said.

"Thanks. I guess I'll have to make a different schedule, while this is going on," Anakin replied.

"You're a brave soul, Anakin. Always remember that,"

"I'll ensure that the behavior that Harry's family programmed into him his mind is erased. He's not a slave, but a child, that deserves to be happy and loved," Anakin said.

"Exactly. Not even our Dark Elf cousins would treat their children the way how Harry's family treated their own nephew," Faelyn remarked.

Anakin nodded as he then returned to his room to look after Harry, as he hoped that his mother would return with the expedition group to get reinforcements. He would be busy helping Harry, while ensuring that his studies and free time were not neglected.

This was going to be an interesting time indeed, as Anakin was to save a life and change the future, since Harry could go down the path of a certain Dark Lord, if he did remain at his 'family''s house...


End file.
